


Not His Strength

by Grundy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm is not a natural disciplinarian, Gen, Years of the Trees, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/pseuds/Grundy
Summary: Ambarussa have been naughty. It falls to Celegorm to scold them.





	Not His Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet inspired by being asked for headcanons about Amrod & Amras on tumblr.

Tyelkormo sighed as he crouched down to kid-height. 

At least his baby brothers had only dropped their circlets in one of the water features in the gardens again. Poor Finno was still searching for Irissë’s, and Finderato was trying to coax Artanis into sharing how she’d managed to get hers onto a slanted roof a good fifteen rangar tall nowhere near a window.  Tyelkormo had some theories on that, based on what he’s seen the kids do while playing, but he’ll wait to see if Artë will tell her brother first…

Tyelkormo was a reluctant disciplinarian at best, but better it fall to him to chide them than their father in his current mood. 

And of course, poor Maitimo was stuck trying to smooth over things inside after Fëanaro had insinuated such behavior could only be learned from his  _brother’s_  sons, not his own.  (Which was patently ridiculous, given that none of Finwë’s grandchildren aside from Maitimo himself had taken kindly to circlets, with varying degrees of bad behavior over the issue. He’ll grant that playing hide-and-go-seek with them was new, but it almost definitely came out of Irissë’s head with no reference whatsoever to her brothers.) 

“Ambarussa,” he said reproachfully. “Why did you throw your circlets in the pond? You know Ammë told you twice already that was naughty.”

Two identical only slightly abashed expressions looked back at him. 

“We don’t like them,” Pityo said unrepentantly.

“And we don’t want to wear them,” Minyo finished.

Tyelkormo wasn’t too sure what to do with that, because he can recall his mother happily delegating to Kano the job of chasing him, since his favored tactic to avoid the dreaded accessory had been to  _run._

“Well, if you’re going to insist on being naughty, you could at least do like the girls do and change the hiding places,” he said. “I’m sure Atto is somewhat disappointed you’re not a bit more creative about it.”

Minyo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be silly, we can’t get away with as much as  _they_  can,” he said.

He might as well have been remarking on Laurelin’s light being golden from his tone.

“Why ever not?” Tyelkormo asked, surprised at this notion. 

So far as he’s seen, the frightsome foursome, as Curvo had dubbed them, are equally bad when it comes to not behaving as young princes and princesses of the Noldor should, though he will admit that Artë is somewhat less harebrained and more methodical in her approach to creative misbehavior. (He’ll lay money on Irissë’s turning out to be at ground level, or failing that, somewhere that didn’t involve thwarting gravity.)

“They get away with more because they’re  _girls_ ,” Pityo said, sounding completely disgusted. “It’s not  _fair,_ Tyelko.”

Tyelkormo fought down an unholy urge to laugh, because the girls have the exact opposite complaint - that Ambarussa are allowed to do more than they are because they’re  _boys._

He reached out to ruffle the twins’ ruddy hair, so like their mother’s and grandfather’s. 

“Afraid I can’t do anything about that, little ones,” he told them. “But next time you can’t behave, you should at least try someplace other than the frog pond. Uncle Nolo found them straight away.”

“ _That’s_ really why Atto’s upset about it,” Ambarussa muttered in sulky unison. 

Tyelkormo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He was probably the least appropriate of their older brothers to be charged with scolding the little imps. Next time, Kano could handle discipline duty. 


End file.
